Conventional resistance training uses static resistance, creating a point of fatigue, or point when the movement cannot be continued. Conventional resistance training relies on the application of the force of gravity (e.g., free weights) or friction (e.g., spinning wheel trainers) or spring force (e.g., bands or rods) to provide resistance. The number or repetitions of a movement a user can perform is gated to when the muscles fatigue at the specific, static resistance. The number of repetitions sought for training, traditionally, is directly related to the amount of the resistance, dividing the goals of weight training into three categories: gain strength, gain muscle mass, and increase the ability to inflame the muscle. Traditionally high weight and low (<8) repetitions (reps) are used to gain strength. The use of high weight can significantly increase the risk of injury. The risk of injury can be reduced by use of a spotter, but even with the spotter the risk of injury typically remains high.
Moderate weight for a moderate number of reps (8-12) is typically used to focus on muscle building. Moderate weight tends to reduce the risk of injury, but only engages the muscles at a percentage of their capacity. Engaging muscles at less than full capacity provides muscle building inefficiency, which requires additional time, sets, and lift variations to achieve the desired result. Low weight and high reps (12+) is typically used to focus on increasing the ability for the muscle to inflame. The ability of the muscle to inflame is generally used for endurance training. With low weight, the marginal use of capacity is exaggerated, causing even longer durations of the workouts.
Within all three methods, traditional weight training with static resistance has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that conventional resistance training requires a plethora of weighted objects, locations, settings, and multiple separate mechanisms and stations to accomplish resistance training for all muscle groups. Another disadvantage is that conventional resistance training equipment is bulky, heavy, unsafe, and requires a lot of space, or is smaller but with limited efficiency. Another disadvantage is that conventional resistance training equipment is not suited to all ages or health conditions. Most equipment focuses on very specific muscle sets, increasing the amount of time needed to exercise many muscle groups, and reducing the ability to gain functional strength. Another disadvantage is when multiple people are sharing equipment, or a single person is rotating regiments. Every switch traditionally requires individual adjustments and repeatedly resetting weights, which can be unsafe, time consuming, and un-motivating.
All of these factors with traditional resistance training are cumbersome, less efficient, increase the probability of injury, slow the workout, limit resources, and increase maintenance costs.
Descriptions of certain details and embodiments follow, including a description of the figures, which can depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.